1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of monitoring technology and trusted computer, and in particular to a method for monitoring a managed device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently, a management center for managing a device is usually a server which is responsible for acquiring the information on the managed device, such as the log event of the managed device, running load for CPU, current network performance and attacks that have happened. The management center launches an alert when found the managed device is under attack. Unfortunately, the information monitored by the management center is confined to only the information of some specific modules or components in the managed device as well as known attacks, while the current status of the managed device and any unknown attack cannot be monitored.
Therefore, it is obvious that the prior art monitoring is restricted to only the monitoring of any known attack, while there is no way to monitor any unknown attack and the current status of the managed device. Moreover, the management center cannot detect whether there exists any system vulnerability of the managed device.